<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Zuko with kids by ghostlygal</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25447402">Zuko with kids</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostlygal/pseuds/ghostlygal'>ghostlygal</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:34:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>525</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25447402</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostlygal/pseuds/ghostlygal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zukko is very aware with kids but for some reason they all like him!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Zuko with kids</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sjskskaakacahkalqwn sorry if this is bad lmao I ain't a good writer<br/>-A</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At first Zuko didn't understand why kids loved to be with him, he was the fire Lord and had a creepy scar, not to mention he was super award around them. He doesn't know how to interact with them, but they don't seem to mind. </p><p>One day, a kid named Akira went straight up to Zuko as he was walking in the halls and hugged him, telling him "thank you for being the best fire Lord and an amazing person" and that got Zuko blushing and hugging her back. </p><p>Later that day, when he was wrapping up a meeting with the Council, almost 5 kids approached him asking him to play, and since he didn't want to do paperwork (typical Zuzu) he agreed with them. They all went to the playground, and Zuko started teaching them different techniques of firebending, techniques that his Uncle Iroh taught him. </p><p>"True fire should never come from rage, or anger, but from a true purpose that ignites you to be better for yourself, and for those that surround you", he said, as all kids sat down and listened to him. </p><p>"Will you okay with us tomorrow afternoon, Fire Lord Zuko?" asked a brown haired kid, looking very excited for his answer</p><p>"Sure, and no need to call me by my title, just Zuko will do" he said, as he grinned to all of them</p><p>"YAY!!" screamed all the kids, as they hugged him goodbye and dispersed through the castle, perhaps to find their parents and tell them the news.</p><p>So, from that day on, you could find Fire Lord Zuko playing in the playground with the kids, telling them stories about the Gaang and about his time while he pursued the Avatar, and some girls and boys braiding his hair as he let them use his crown.</p><p>The staff members quickly catched on in what their kids did all afternoon and started apologizing to Zuko, but he said he enjoyed playing with them, it relieved his stress. </p><p>_________________________________________</p><p>One day Sokka drops for a surprise visit, and when he doesn't find Zuko in his room, nor in the Council one, he searched all palace, until he asked a staff member and he said: "Fire Lord Zuko often spends his afternoon in the playground with our kids, telling them stories and teaching them." </p><p>And let me tell you, Sokka's heart literally went 'doki doki'. Because, what isn't more adorable then your crush playing with little kids? </p><p>And he goes to the play, and there he finds Zuko acting defeated while a lot of kids pile on him, laughing and screaming: "we won!" </p><p>Zuko lifted his head and saw Sokka, a blush spreading across him. </p><p>"Hey kiddos, why don't you all go find your parents? It's getting pretty dark" </p><p>A chorus of "AWWWW" could be heard, nonetheless they hugged him and bid their goodbye's. </p><p>"You're pretty good with kids Zuko" chuckled Sokka, as Zuko approached him. </p><p>"Thanks, all of them are so energetic though." </p><p>They stare at each other like the always boys they are, a faint blush spreading, until Sokka breaks contact and asks him: "Wanna go eat something?" </p><p>"Sure."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>